


Криптонит

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт Маккол - долбаный Супермен, заключает однажды Лиам.<br/>Его всегда раздражал Супермен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Криптонит

У Скотта Маккола тёплые руки. Лиам ощущает их в своих волосах, когда прижимается к альфе в поисках защиты. И не то, чтобы Лиам сам не мог себя защитить (не мог, чего греха таить), но доверить кому-то свою жизнь было чертовски необычно, приятно и совсем не так унизительно, как казалось раньше. В конце концов, уж Маккол-то не подведёт.

У Скотта комплекс героя, и это пиздец как злит Лиама по-началу. Скотту надо быть везде и сразу, спасти всех и сразу. И плевать, что так не бывает. У его альфы всё бывает, и если он говорит, что никто больше не умрёт, то никто и впрямь не умрёт. Скотт винит себя во всём дерьме, что сваливается на их светлые головы. Прости-я-подвёл-тебя читается в его взгляде, когда он достаёт Лиама из колодца, а тот не может понять и только смотрит в ответ: подвёл? Ты меня спас. Дерьмо случается, хочет сказать ему Лиам, и у тебя не получится защитить нас от всего. Но ему ли учить великого и могучего альфу? Великий и могучий альфа сам всё знает.

У Скотта много друзей, и все они любят и поддерживают его. У Лиама только Скотт и Мейсон, но ему большего и не надо. Он вообще не привык к большим компаниям, и только поражается - как у Маккола находится время для всех и каждого, а в перерывах ведь нужно и параграф по истории ответить и мир спасти. Скотт Маккол - долбаный Супермен, заключает однажды Лиам. Его всегда раздражал Супермен.

У Скотта мягкие губы, и Лиам определяет это только когда, не выдержав, сам впивается в них поцелуем в благодарность за заботу, за очередное спасение жизни, за утешающее объятие и за укус. Скотт отстраняется, смотрит удивлённо, но совсем не осуждающе. Подыскивает Лиаму оправдание. "Это от нервов", - обязательно подумает он. Но это нихуя не от нервов, и Лиам вертел его оправдания.

У Скотта столько положительных качеств. У Лиама в противовес - говёный характер, проблемы с самоконтролем и куча неприятностей, которые он притягивает, как магнит. Он ничего не сможет дать Скотту взамен его заботы и поддержки, а в должниках он оставаться не любит. Но возможно, только возможно, под руководством своего альфы Лиам однажды станет совсем другим человеком. Таким, который будет достоин Скотта. А может и не будет. Одного мистера совершенства миру вполне достаточно.

У Скотта странная привычка выкрикивать имя Лиама, когда он дрочит в душе. У Лиама - неотложные дела, приведшие его в дом Скотта и супер-слух. Сложите одно и второе, и вот Лиам едва ли не набрасывается на Маккола, когда тот выходит из ванной комнаты, раскрасневшийся и мокрый. - Это неправильно, я не должен, ты ещё ребёнок, - оправдывается Скотт, вяло пытаясь спихнуть с себя своего бету. Лиам по-блядски трётся коленом о его пах и велит заткнуться.

У Скотта в глазах заключена вся чёртова вселенная, и когда Лиам смотрит в них, ему перестаёт хватать воздуха. Лиам говорит:

\- Ты мой.

А ещё:

\- Не бросай меня.

Скотт обещает, что не бросит, и Данбар сразу ему верит. Не может не верить.

\- Ты как Супермен, - признаётся Лиам, но сказать он хочет совсем другое. Скотт видит это. Скотт понимает. Скотт отвечает:

\- А ты как криптонит.

И это подозрительно похоже на признание.


End file.
